Paint your name
by McLean
Summary: Jack discovers one of Will's secrets, but he already knows the darkest. JackWill
1. Visits

Disclaimer: I don't have a lawyer, I don't have a penny, I don't have a pirate.

Dedication: to Hi-chan for that great opening and to Maddie, for putting those beautiful fingers to a good use. Love ya gals.

Summary: Jack finds out that, after all, Will is not a blacksmith, nor a pirate, but what does he care when he already knows the lad's darkest secret

Paint your name

The sea had a will of his own, he was sure of that. Maybe plotting against him, were the wind and the stars. Maybe his charts and crew too. He didn't know. What he did know was that he was back to the port where he was sure everything started and, who knows, ended.

Port Royale

The blanket of the night allowed him to walk to the palm trees and buildings scattered about the land. Dogs slept gathered in black corners. The windows screamed of resting workmen and forgotten purses. He sighed, trying to silence their call.

 His final destination loomed into his view. A furtive smile appeared on his lips. The dirty wooden door looked like an open mouth in the darkness. After the briefest pause, he approached it.

The forge was deserted, the hammer slept lazily on the anvil. The swords, quiet soldiers, watched him as he made his way to the backroom.

Light of candles of candles escaping through the door planks betrayed the resident's night activities. He smirked at the possibilities.

Long fingers pushed lightly at the timber, just enough to let an eye regard the scene going on inside. He almost burst out laughing.

What appeared to be a canvas was resting on a chair, leaning against the back. A slender figure was hunching over it, brush in hand. Concentration carved the youth's features, a red cloth over his forehead and tied at his nape kept his hair from his face and a tip of a pink tongue tensed between parted lips.

The pirate, still surprised tried the door a little wider. The boy seemed not to notice the movement so he dared to pass through it and stood behind him. Nothing,

The brush finally reached down to the canvas and spread a black line along a yellow blur. The captain almost gasped at the sight of it. The lad was painting, that was enough to amaze anyone, true, but what he was painting was what got him. The lad was painting a ship, a black sailed ship.

"Missed me, luv?"

The dark color crossed the fabric in a jerked line. A satisfied smirk illuminated the pirate's face when the form in front of him lifted itself at least a foot above the ground and a very unmanly squeal left the boy's lips.

"Jack!! What on earth? You scared the life…" he turned from the amused pirate to the chair. Another squeal broke the air. "My canvas, my painting, you git! That was my last one!" he dropped his head "and I had to steal it"

"Pirating for art, are we? Now, that's poetic."

"I did not pirate it, I, I borrowed it" the young blacksmith argued

"Where have I heard that before?" Will scowled "there, mate, stealing doesn't sound very citizen-like to me"

"Shut up" Will closed the distance between them, crushed Jack's lips with his and entwined his fingers in the pirate's hair. Jack smiled against his lips "I thought you'd never come back"

"I wasn't boy, mistress threw me here" the captain moved the canvas to the floor and sat on the chair "thought you were Mr. Elizabeth by now, has been the best part of a year"

"She's Mrs. Norrington now" at this point Will blushed furiously "she asked me to become her, her lover"

"Best piracy of all, luv, and, are you?"

Will turned a deeper shade of red. "No, no I, it's wrong"

"Blast mate, if I didn't know better I would say yer keeping your virtue" he shook his head disapprovingly "that would be a low one to the good Commodore"

"I have no reason to act against his person" Will said sitting on his cot.

"I was gonna ask you to come and plunder with me, but I see you're too much of a law man" he stood up and walked to the door "and it looks like you've already done it, mate" he pointed to the discarded canvas.

"Jack, wait!"

"Yes, mate?"

"I Will"

The pirate blinked "I Jack" 

The boy sighed exasperated "I'll do that"

Jack lifted one dark eyebrow "You don't have to bed her just because I said it; you know that, don't you?"

"No, yes, I mean. I'll go with you" Will frowned at himself.

"All settled then" The pirate went to the bed and started to undress.

"Wha…? What are you doing?"

"I'm going to bed, care to join me?" The older man smiled innocently, not stopping his activity. Will blushed furiously, but sat beside him.

"Thought you were going"

"Just checking how far you let me go"

"Bastard" Smiled the youth leaning to kiss the other man

"Aye"

"So, when do we leave?"

"Before dawn" answered Jack finally touching Will's mouth before moving to unlace the boy's shirt. He removed the garment and threw it aside. It landed on the still fresh canvas.

"You're paying for that canvas, pirate"

"Whatever luv" said Jack before knocking the candles to the ground and burying the room into darkness. 

Tbc…


	2. the world's greatest lover

Disclaimer: Nothing in this hand!! Nothing in this other!!...  really, nothing

A/N: We were in History of Art class, the teacher was showing us a video about neoclassic and stuff like that when the fellow on the vid mentioned one familiar name. Whom could it be? Aye! J.M. William Turner!!

To D for her fingers^^

Will woke up to the arm tucked under his neck shifting. He opened his eyes, pouted at the wall and closed them again.

"Is it dawn already?"

"Almost, luv" lips brushed his neck and the warmth behind him vanished "come on, we have to go"

Will turned around on his side and indulged himself another moment in bed as he watched Jack dressing.

The captain smiled at him and handed him his own clothes. He shook his head and giggled. "That's my painting shirt, I don't wear it during the day" he sat up as Jack threw it at his face

   "Well, not like you wear it at night either" came with a smirk.

   Will dressed in silence and gathered his belongings, which could not be called abundant. 

When he got to his ruined canvas he hesitated.

  
   "Can you get me another?" He asked holding out the item for the other man to see.

  
   "O' course boy, everything you want" prompted Jack

"Can you get ultramarine?" asked the lad excited.

The captain smiled at him "as close as lapis lazuli as you want it, luv"

   Will looked around, in case he had forgotten something. "Jack, I feel bad, leaving like this"

"Yer right mate, I know exactly what you mean" Jack gave him a half smirk and rushed to the forge, "let's not forget the swords"

  
*****

Captain Jack Sparrow left Port Royale with a handful of swords under his arm and a more-than-guilty former blacksmith, newly discovered painter, and pirate-to-be beside him.

A black ship with equally dark sails was awaiting for them near the docks.

"Oi Capt'n! New cabin boy?" greeted a crew member smiling at Will.

The new pirate blushed deeply "What you mean man?" Almost shouted Jack "he be our newest crew member, the best swordsman the good Port has known". He shot the man a dead glare before going to his cabin, Will in tail.

"There Captain Sparrow, how many cabin boys have you had since we parted?" inquired the boy sitting at Jack's desk.

"Just a couple of 'em" Jack let himself fall onto the bed "not as pretty as you, mate, my word on it" he gave Will a wink "and not half as good".

"I had lovers as well" said the youth after several heartbeats.

Jack sat up "Were they better than ol' Jack?" he asked.

Will stood up and walked to his captain. "Would I be here if they were?" he smiled.

"Of course not, luv. I'm the world's greatest lover(1)"

"What's with the accent?"

"What accent?" the boy eyed him suspiciously

"That accent you used just now!"

"Now boy, I think you're deluded" he pressed his hand to Will's forehead "Do you feel alright?"

Will frowned, then smiled mischievously.

"Since you mention it, I do feel a bit feverish"

"Well mate, I'm afraid I have nothing to cool it, on the contrary" Jack returned the smile

"Do it again" said Will huskily

"I really don't know what yer talking about luv"

"Say that about the lover again… with the accent"

"First you'll have to lend me yer hand mate" smirked Jack.

The boy moved closer and reached out his hand to the other man. "Say it" he demanded, but the pirate hushed him with a kiss.

Jack took Will's hand and dropped feather-light touches about it. He then took the smallest finger of the lot and kissed it's tip. He could swear he heard the boy purring. He smiled to himself and bent the digit to the palm and moved to the next finger to give it the same treatment. The thumb fell under his ministrations next. At last, he held up the boy's middle and index fingers and shook them in a less than polite gesture.

Will yanked his hand "You sodding bastard! I believed you!" he shouted trying not to laugh.

"Pity" Jack stood up and smiled widely at Will "and now, if you excuse me, I have a ship to steer" he said leaving a very bothered Will behind him.

(1) this is what happens when you don't know what to write and you spent the night before with Don Juan DeMarco

Liked it? Don't worry, there's more, but it's up to lovely D's skills now. You offered, baby!


	3. Joseph's tecnhicolored cloak

Disclaimer: I just own Pink Beard here *holds up cardboard pirate* cool innit? *pirate's head falls off* oh heck… not again.

To my nice and threatening reviewers^^

Paint your Name

*

 Two weeks later, a most hyperactive Jack entered his cabin, where Will laid with a shallow injury on his chest. Several frames dangled under his arms. 

"Will m' boy, look what our latest raid has brought you" he let the canvases down on the desk and went to the bed with a wide smile on his lip. "Mate" he urged the slumbering pirate "mate, wake up" he waited for a heart beat before poking the boy on the side.

"What?..." Will snapped his eyes open and tried to sit up "ouch!" he exclaimed when his injured flesh protested at the action.

"Oh, I see yer awake!" said Jack cheerfully, he shoved Will to the side and crawled under the covers "sorry for that, lad" he apologized when his lover grunted in pain. "Me got something for you" he announced almost bouncing.

   The boy glared at him, trying to make himself comfortable. "Wha'?" he asked darkly.

"Well, if you care looking at your left, you will notice I pay my debts"

"Canvases!" exclaimed Will sitting up in one second.

"And most important" smiled Jack pulling something out of his vest's pocket.

   Will squealed in pure pleasure when he saw the small bottle with a bright blue dust that Jack held between his fingers, "you got it, you got it!" he crushed the captain's mouth with his own "I love you, I love you, I love you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He jumped off the bed and rushed to the desk. "Where are my colors?" he asked, already opening the drawers.

"In the…" 

"Here!" Will emerged triumphal from behind a chair. He grabbed one of the frames and placed it on the easel.

"Mate" called Jack from the bed.

"Thank you!" said the boy, more ignoring his lover than actually showing his gratefulness. He had already started to work on the blank fabric.

"I feel neglected" complained Jack pouting.

"Could you pass me my shirt?" requested the lad oblivious.

   Jack was ready to protest again, but instead stood up and went to fetch the garment. "Here it is" he slid his hands under Will's current shirt and ran them up the boy's chest to remove it. "Your technicolored cloak, Joseph" he said handing the boy the cloth.

"How?" tensed Will "what did you call me? How did you know?" he asked stuttering.

"Joseph's technicolored cloak?" tried Jack, when the look of utter terror didn't leave the boy's face he sighed "skip reading the Bible, have we?" he waited for a second "you can read, can't you?"

   Will's face changed to annoyance "of course I can"

"Then why the fright, luv?"

"I… I wasn't afraid"

"Was it joy then?"

"No, no… I, I met a guy named Joseph" he started "Yeah, that's it! And… and he was a terrible painter!" the boy seemed proud of his lame explanation.

"And you thought I was referring to this fellow?"

"Aye!"

"Who was a terrible painter"

"Aye"

"That's why you jumped out of yer bones?"

"Aye" he hesitated a moment "no wait! I didn't!" he looked around for a distraction "The wound is bothering me, could you change the bandage?" he looked at the other man innocently

"Wasn't bothering you a second ago, and, wasn't you gonna paint?" asked Jack with a lifted eyebrow.

"Yes" whined Will "but it bothers me so!"

   The captain regarded him suspiciously before seeing to the wound

"Captain!" Gibbs called from deck

"Go!" prompted Will, pushing Jack towards the door "sounds important"

"An your…" protested Jack before Will gave him a last shove and shut the door behind him.

"Sir" Gibbs approached him "come" he said guiding his captain below deck. "There's a tiny leak here sir." The poor sailor couldn't fin time to run.

Tbc…

There, liked it, one gone and another to go *smirks darkly*

As always, thanks to D for being such a pretty doll.


	4. Is it too blurry?

Disclaimer: In my magic world where I live in a big arse castle Jack is my cabin-boy and Will's his.

A/N: I know is way too short, but I promise on my brother's pet's grave that the next will be longer, and better and slashier.

Paint your Name 

"Jack!" 

Said captain turned to the figure standing just outside his cabin door. The boy was wrapped in his 'painting shirt' and was covered in different color stains "I mean, Captain!" blushed the boy.

"What is it man?" asked Jack pretending to be angered for being bothered.

"I've finished" said the lad trying to hide his excitement. He almost dragged Jack to the cabin under the amused gaze of the crew.

"So?" he asked when they finally stood in front of the easel.

"'Tis perfect boy" assured Jack

"Jack, do you really like it?" asked Will in a small voice.

"O'course, it's me Pearl" said the captain gesturing towards the painting. A black ship sailed proud among the waves, the sun watching it from above; scattered spots of Will's beloved ultramarine gave light to the sea.

"No, I mean, my painting, as, isn't it too blurry?"

Jack smiled at him "Is nice enough as it is mate" his expression became dreamy "it's like, like when you're fallen in a battle" he whispered "and yer head is bleeding" he waved his hand about his forehead "and that" he pointed the painting "is how you see the world right before you pass out" he finished, eyes fixed in some point beyond the canvas.

  Will blinked.

"Or" Jack began, seeing his lover's frown "when yer too drunk to count yer fingers…"

  The younger pirate lifted a hand to halt the other man "I, I think I understood Jack, the point is, is it too blurry?"

"Not at all" smiled the pirate.

"Good, thank you" the lad said removing his work shirt "nice to know my art inspires you such, memorable feelings" he commented sarcastically.

Jack thought about it for a bit "you welcome" he said patting the boy's shoulder, a large smirk on his face

Please be nice and review.

D, the light of my life, thanks a whole hell of a lot.


	5. Tell me is not drool

Disclaimer: not my pirateses.

A/N:  Sorry for taking so long, not my fault cough D cough

"I can't do it if you move!" scolded William stilling the pirate beneath him with his thighs.

"What are you doing?" asked said pirate half asleep

"Nothing" was the answer. Long fingered hands massaged the boy's hips.

"Well, whatever you're not doing, can't you not do it somewhere else?" asked Jack still not opening his eyes "I can't have you riding me like a horse thing whenever you please" a smile painted itself on his mouth "specially when yer not 'riding' me"

"Your hands don't seem to mind me Captain" smirked Will not moving one inch from his position straddling his lover.

"Have a mind of their own the little buggers" said Jack, handing the boy's backside to emphasize his point.

"Don't worry Captain Sparrow, I'm almost through here"

"So, yer doing something!"                          

"Maybe" purred Will

"Now mate, that's not polite, diverting your attention in other matters when you have me here, trapped under that delectable arse of yours, naked as nature and half asleep"

"Stay still"

"Something of an impossible luv, with you…" he trailed off as a drop of something fell on his face "What the hell?!" he tried to sit up, but firm hands on his shoulders kept him down.

"It's alright luv, my fault, let me clean it" prompted Will stilling Jack against the sheets. Jack frowned

"Please tell me it's not drool" he pouted. He received a slap on the side.

"I do not drool!" complained Will "and don't open your eyes"

"Says you mate, but who knows? Maybe you were so focused on whatever yer doing, you lost control of yer, uh, body functions"

"Well, I didn't, thank you very much" the boy said dipping his finger in the drop of maroon paint on the dark man's cheek.

   Jack felt Will's finger tracing lines about his flesh, spreading wet coolness over it in a pattern he lost track of after the fifth line. The finger vanished and he could feel the boy shifting above him.

"Open your eyes" commanded the younger man. He complied and found himself staring at a looking glass. He ran his gaze along his reflection until it landed on his cheek.

"Sparrow!!" he exclaimed when he saw the color form on his skin, a proud bird flew with its wings stretched out. It was obviously the twin of the one carved on his forearm.

   Will smiled and unconsciously fingered the ink mark on his chest. The same image stood above the boy's left nipple.

   The pirate covered it with his hand "mine" he mouthed moving his palm so his thumb caressed the nub, he moved his hand reaching down to Will's waist and moved him so the youth was sitting just above his hips "my own"(1) he said lifting them, Will let out a moan.

"Wait!"

   Jack grunted and held the lad's hips, preventing any movement.

"I have to…" Will tried to keep his voice steady as Jack's digits brushed against his lower belly "…put this, away" he finished taking the item resting on the headboard and placing it on the shelf beside the bed.

"You done?"

   Will was about to say 'aye' when the man beneath him lifted himself up and silenced him with his lips.

(1) Gollum: that's my line you filthy pirateses.

Tbc…


	6. J M W Turner

Disclaimer: Guess who's mine… dramatic music  …Judy the wench!... yeah, I know I suck big monkey arse whimpers

A/N: Final chapter!!! was Will being paranoid or does Jack really know his secret?

"Here it is mate, the happiest port on Earth!" said Jack smiling widely at the sight of Tortuga.

"Yeah" sighed Will, "the island of whores and drunks" Jack chose not to notice the sarcasm.

"So, where be going now, luv? The captain threw an arm around his lover's shoulders.

"Wherever you want Jack, you obviously know the town better than me"

"Right, what says you to a couple of drinks?" Will nodded and followed the pirate's lead

   Thirty minutes and at least three mugs of ale later Jack was relating his adventures to his crew and random listeners, and Will was clinging to the man's neck and shooting daggers at the wenches that 'looked' like they wanted to approach the pirate.

   Will was growing bored so he started to lick and nib his lover's ear, Jack doing his best at keep telling his current story where he had escaped a pack of raccoons by offering them coconuts. The youth continued his advances trying to get his captain's attention without success, until one touch in the right place…

   Jack almost gasped at the unexpected touch and put his mug down with a loud 'thud' "And then they made me their chief" he said standing up, holding Will by the waist.

"What's wrong?" asked the boy when they left the tavern. The elder just grunted and pinned him to the wall, and since Will wasn't gonna refuse Jack, he didn't complain.

"Sparrow!" called a female voice behind them. The Captain reluctantly pulled his tongue out of his lover's mouth and turned around to face the voice.

   A blonde woman stood with her hands on her hips, seemingly annoyed with their display.

"Judy, wench, what do you want?" asked Jack as Will wrapped his arms around his chest and shot death glares to the whore.

"The girls wanted you to know that some fellows down the docks are bothering us again" she stated not moving one inch.

"Right lass, I'll be sending the crew to settle them down" assured Jack.

"Ye better do that" threatened the whore before throwing a black pouch at the pirate and walking away.

"A pleasure to do business with you lady" the pirate called out.

"Jack?" Will rested his chin on the captain's shoulder, watching the retreating form of the woman.

"What mate?"

"Are you a pimp?" asked the boy in the same casual tone.

"That be a harsh word lad" He waved his hands about. "I like to think of meself as the kind soul that helps these lasses to work peacefully"

"Oh, so you are"

"But come on Mallord, you left me in the middle of something"

Will stepped away

"What did you say?"

"That it's not polite to leave matters unfinished"

"Yeah but…you called me Mallord"

"I said my lord" Jack frowned at the boy "Are you feeling alright mate?"

"I, I, yes, I suppose I had too much rum"

   They returned to the ship with a very nervous Will trying to convince himself that he was drunk and hearing things. The first at least, was true. And Captain Jack Sparrow wasn't exactly helping with the thinking; as soon as they set foot on the cabin he started to pull at the boy's clothes. When they reached the bed and he managed to lie Jack down and not follow him there, Will thought he wasn't that drunk, apparently he still could control his limbs, and other parts of his anatomy.

"Where be you boy?"

"Just fetching…" he trailed off and walked to the bed "this" he held up a frame.

Captain Sparrow dropped the boot he had just taken off. His eyes danced across the painting, his own figure rested on its back, head slightly tilted to the side, eyelids closed in slumber, his hair falling free without the bandana restraining it, and the skin of his forehead subtly clearer than the rest of his tanned flesh. Everything amazingly detailed.

"Will, it's…" he tried, "I" he grew quiet. The other man waited for a reaction. Finally he raised his eyebrow. "If you can do this why do you go for the blurry thing?"

   Will glared at his lover "You said it wasn't blurry, you lying bastard!"

"Too blurry, those were your exact words" the man defended himself "but you know I like it"  he waved at the room, where several of Will's paintings rested against the walls.

"But you like this best" pouted Will

"Am I not supposed to?"

The boy scowled, damned that Captain Jack Sparrow being always right.

"Aye" he muttered.

"Jolly good, mate" he gently took the canvas from the boy's hands and leaned it on the window "You know I'd love it even if it was lines and balls"

"Circles"

"Yeah, those too"

   Will rolled his eyes but joined his lover nonetheless. When he came back to his senses, Jack was sitting on the middle of the bed and he was moving on the pirate's lap, arms and legs wrapped around the man's back. A low moan escaped his throat as his spine whipped in an arc. Fingers digging in his hips went unnoticed as he let himself fall onto the bed, Jack's feet at his sides.

   Warm hands took hold of his thighs; Will tightened the grip his legs had on the other man. "There luv, I'm not going anywhere. Me was just gonna point out that you forgot something here"

   The boy lifted his lids to half mast.

"Whe'e?" he asked lazily.

"There" the pirate tapped the painting's signature. Blood red 'W' and 'T' stood on the left corner of the frame "You neglected a 'J' 'n an 'M' in here, Joseph" he explained.

   Will jerked himself to his elbows.

"You knew it all along, you cheating sod!" he exclaimed wide-eyed "how did you know?!" he demanded. Jack just smirked

"Who do you think that suggested it to yer old dad, Mallie?"

The jolly end

yeah! That's it, Joseph Mallord William Turner, no wonder why he kept it a secret


End file.
